


Can't Catch Me

by Bear_Squared51



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Costumes, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_Squared51/pseuds/Bear_Squared51
Summary: Things turn interesting when Victor comes home from ugly sweater shopping to find Yuuri in what was supposed to be a family friendly Christmas costume.





	Can't Catch Me

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic was written for a Santa Story Swap. So much fun to write! I definitely need to work this particular writing muscle more. Hope you enjoy!

Victor hummed while he unlocked the door, a bag of ugly Christmas sweaters on his arm.

“Yuuri, dorogoy! I bought you a few options to choose from.”

The blood pooled in Victor’s abdomen when Yuuri’s moans came from the bedroom.

“Vit-Vitya!”

The bag fell to the floor with the keys and Victor’s jacket as he shoved his shoes off and took off down the hall.

“Ah, ah, ah. Vitya!”

“Yuuri!” Victor caught himself on the door frame and froze. His breath stuttered at the sight before him.

Yuuri lay on the bed, back arched, one hand around his cock, the other buried in his ass. Victor hardened as Yuuri’s head rolled and he smiled.

“Vitya, need, now.”

Victor stumbled forward. He rested his hands on Yuuri’s thighs. He let out a guttural groan as Yuuri removed his fingers from his hole, hand dropping to the bed above him.

“Where did this come from?”

Yuuri smirked, his eyes full of eros. He grabbed Victor’s hand and set it on his swollen cock. “I ordered a gingerbread man costume for tonight. There was some sort of mix up, and they sent me this instead.”

Victor nodded as he took in the sight of the dark brown corset, decorated with red and green buttons. As his hand slid down Yuuri’s length, he realized Yuuri still wore the panties, gathered at his knees, and stockings, decorated with white lines imitating frosting.

“Oh my Yuuri. You look delectable.” Victor stretched out over Yuuri to press their lips together in a sloppy, needy kiss.

Yuuri bucked his hips up into Victor’s hand. “It was that thought that got me started, and then I couldn’t stop. Vitya, please.”

Victor growled as he nipped down Yuuri’s neck, one hand teasing touches over the corset, the other working to unbutton his pants. With a bite to the inside of Yuuri’s thigh causing the other man the shudder, Victor stood to throw his clothes off and pull the panties off Yuuri before falling between Yuuri’s legs. Scouring kisses over the soft flesh surrounding him, Victor breathed a sigh over Yuuri’s cock.

“Victor, stop teasing.”

Victor chuckled. “You’re so impatient, you have quite the head start over me.”

“Run, run, run, as fast as you can, you can’t catch me.”

They both broke into giggles, Victor moved to cradle Yuuri in his arms while lining himself up with his lovers entrance.

“Are you sure about that, dorogoy?”

Yuuri licked his lips and nodded. “Very.”

With a grin, Victor slammed into Yuuri, burying himself to his hilt. Yuri screamed and arched his back, fingernails digging into Victor’s back. Victor paused, waiting to meet Yuuri’s eyes.

“Are you okay, solnyshko? I didn’t intend to hurt you.”

Yuuri panted as he smiled. “You didn’t love. I promise.” He wiggled. “Move, Vitya.”

As worry unclenched from his heart, Victor pulled back slow. He thrust back in, pulling another cry from Yuuri.

Heat built in him as he teased, speeding up, the slowing down, pausing randomly which always brought a string of curses tumbling out of Yuuri’s mouth.

“Vitya, please. So close. Let me come.”

Victor thrust faster again, shifting onto one arm so the other hand could find Yuuri’s length between them and pump furiously. He kept his eyes focused on his fiance’s expressions. He moaned as Yuuri stuttered, white ropes pumping between them. With a few more thrusts, Victor found his own release.

He slid out and slumped onto his side next to Yuuri, who immediately curled into his arms, head on his chest.

“I think this rules out one of the sweaters I bought.”

Eyes closed, Yuuri arched an eyebrow. “Oh?”

"Da. It has a gingerbread family on it.”

Yuuri placed a kiss of Victor’s chest. “Or I could wear it as an inside joke for the two of us.”

Victor groaned. “You’re right. I can’t catch you.”

Yuuri broke into a fit of laughter, only calming down when Victor’s mouth encased his length suddenly.

“But maybe I can wear you out.”


End file.
